The present invention generally relates to internally heated, injection molding nozzles. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved injection molding nozzle wherein a nozzle body, a heater core, and a thermocouple are of an integral, unitary construction, and said heater core and said thermocouple are positioned on one side of, rather than concentrically enclose, a melt duct, thereby allowing opposing lateral surfaces of said nozzle body to be generally flat and generally parallel to one another, resulting in a nozzle that is narrow in width and that is particularly suitable for use in close cavity spacing injection molding applications.
In certain injection molding applications, such as the molding of complex or multiple small parts, it is desirable to arrange the injection molding nozzles as close together as possible in side-by-side relationship. This ensures that the complicated mold cavity can be quickly and completely filled, or that smaller molds may be used when making multiple small parts.
In conventional hot runner injection molding nozzles, the melt passageway is located interior of and concentric with a heater coil. This relationship dictates the width of the nozzle and, consequently how closely adjacent nozzles can be spaced.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a hot runner injection molding nozzle that allows for closer spacing of a plurality of nozzles than can be obtained with presently available nozzles.